


Private Party

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party was still in full swing when Rodney asked John, "Wanna take this to the pier?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Party

The party was still in full swing when Rodney asked John, "Wanna take this to the pier?"

John's answer was to grab two bottles of beer.

The walk to their spot on the pier was silent. Even after they'd sat down, feet dangling over the water, sipping their beer, they didn't speak for a while.

"I feel like I should say 'I'll miss this', but I really won't," Rodney commented eventually.

John snorted. He could relate. After two years of waiting, of postponed decisions and evaluations and further delays, he couldn't wait to finally return to the Pegasus Galaxy. "To going home," he said, lifting his bottle.

Rodney clinked his own with John's, and they both took a swig.

John still couldn't really believe it. He'd gotten so used to being in limbo that it had almost become normal. He supposed he wouldn't really feel like their endless stint on Earth was over until they lifted off.

"I wonder how big Torren is. He must be able to walk by now," Rodney said.

"Walk and talk and throw tantrums and other things. They're getting rebellious at three," John said, giving Rodney a half smile.

"Three?" Rodney said. "He was just a baby when they went back. Hell, for all we know Teyla could have another by now."

John's eyes widened a bit. He hadn't even thought of that. He'd tried not to think too much about Teyla while they were waiting to join her in the Pegasus Galaxy. And if he did, it was too often a worst case scenario. He shook those thoughts off. Teyla and her family and her people would be fine.

"Or she could be dead," Rodney added unerringly.

"Rodney!"

"We should be prepared for that eventuality," Rodney said.

"No, we shouldn't! The Athosians survived without us before. I'm sure Teyla is fine," John said.

Rodney only pouted.

"You can't _always_ expect the worst," John pointed out. "Look at us now. We're finally going home. Some didn't think it would happen, but it did."

"Are you trying to tell me to think positive?" Rodney asked.

"Wouldn't dream of it," John said with a smirk. Then he leaned towards Rodney and said conspirationally, "But sometimes things just work out the way we want them to. Just don't forget that."

Instead of smiling or glaring at John, Rodney gave him a serious look. John met his gaze, but after a moment the intense scrutiny became too much for him. He swallowed and was ready to move back when Rodney suddenly leaned forward and kissed him.

John was entirely dumbstruck. He blinked a couple of times trying to wrap his mind around the fact that...Rodney was kissing him. _Kissing._

He still hadn't comprehended it when Rodney pulled back. "Please tell me that you just didn't see this coming, and you're not..."

"Uh," John said intelligently.

"Positive thinking, right? I wanted to wait until we were back in Pegasus, but..." Rodney said. "John? Are you all right?"

John blinked one more time, then leaned forward to kiss Rodney. Because apparently he could. He closed his eyes and felt Rodney return the kiss. One hand was moving up his arm. John reached out to put his hand on Rodney's neck and deepened the kiss.

He was kissing Rodney. They were kissing each other. And any moment now that would make sense. It certainly _felt_ right. And good. It felt so good.

John sighed happily. They pulled apart just enough to be able to look at each other.

"I wasn't wrong," Rodney said. One corner of his mouth curved up in a smile.

"No," John agreed, an answering smile on his face.

Rodney quickly looked towards the city and then back to John. "People leave us alone usually, but with the celebration going on, maybe they'll start walking around."

"Right," John said. They needed to be careful. He certainly didn't want to be forced to leave, now that they were finally going back.

"Doesn't mean we need to stop...celebrating," Rodney added, gaze dipping to John's mouth and back up. "I've got more beer in my room."

John got up without another word, smiling at Rodney and holding out his hand.

Their own party had only just begun.


End file.
